This invention pertains to a hand-propelled wheeled device for a person, especially for children.
Wheeled tricycles have been shown to be useful for developing a child's physical strength. However, when such devices are made for children, safety considerations are of strong importance. Conventional wheeled devices intended for children are usually heavy, complicated in their construction, and fail to meet safety requirements for children.